Jealous
by Calliope-plantain
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Emma and Regina are secretly in a relationship but gossip makes Regina insecure about their sex life.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Jealous

 **Author** : Calliope-plantain

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Regina/Emma

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Once. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

 **Prompt from Tumblr:** Emma and Regina are secretly in a relationship but gossip makes Regina insecure about their sex life.

 **Beta:** Scarlet-Marauder awesomely was my beta. So any mistakes she's missed are her fault ;)

 **AN:** I am trying to use this to inspire me to get back into writing "Famous Last Words" – which is still in the works; just university, my job and health have halted it somewhat. This fic will be 3 chapters at most.

" _I don't like the way he's looking at you; I'm starting to think you want him too. Am I crazy? Have I lost ya? Even though I know you love me, can't help it" - Nick Jonas_

She was thankful at times like this that she had moved out of her parent's apartment. There was no chance of her getting caught; alone or with her new girlfriend. Shortly after they had defeated Hyde and Jafar but more importantly The Evil Queen, Emma realised no matter how much she had tried Hook and she did not work. All those feelings she was meant to feel with Hook, she had felt with Regina. She doubted no one would be as surprised as her, when she realised this. She had been shocked still when Regina seemed to feel the same. Their relationship was still new and fragile, having only been together nearly 4 months. Though she wasn't even sure they were together. They still did everything they did together before confessing there might be something between them. Lunches, cinema trips, walks on the beach, meals and movie nights over at Regina's. Just Henry was not as present as he had been before, and for the last 2 months they had been sleeping together whenever Henry slept out at his grandparents or at a friend's. No one else knew about their new relationship. They had both decided to explore what this was between them before sharing it with their family and friends; and for right now it was working. Regina had slept over last night, under the guise of helping Emma prepare for an important meeting with fairies about funding for the convent. She had wanted to go to them as the Sheriff not the Saviour which had led to her feeling anxious. Emma had found herself tossing and turning all night, switching between feeling apprehensive and silly for worrying so much.

Regina must have sensed Emma had not slept well or that she had felt uneasy about the day ahead because the former queen had pulled her in extra close and gave her a well-placed kiss with a whispered good morning. There was something about seeing Regina moments after waking; something so vulnerable and extraordinary that if Emma allowed herself to think about it for too long she felt a strong tug within her chest. A feeling she was not ready yet to identify with a woman she had yet to call her girlfriend, despite both of them knowing that was exactly what they were to each other. The well place kiss however soon turned into one which was deeper and more forceful; and soon found both women naked upon the blonde's bed. Disappointingly though it did not matter how far from Emma's mind she tried to force her anxiety she found she was too tightly spun to let go. While she had enjoyed watching her bed fellow writhe in ecstasy under her administrations while Regina tried to return the effort, Emma found she was unable to fall over the edge when the brunette did. Shamefully she found herself pretending she had as to not upset Regina; it was hardly her fault Emma was worrying so ridiculously.

However the fact she had been able to get so worked up, without being able to find release had meant Emma had been so incredibly turned on all day. Part of her knew she should wait for Regina who had said she would sleep over again tonight as Henry was away on a school trip and would not be back until the weekend. She knew she could wait and it would be better than anything she could do, but she couldn't wait. She had to take the edge off; it was not her fault her girlfriend, not girlfriend was unbelievably skilled and fiercely hot that she could not wait. Emma started removing her clothes as soon as she crossed the threshold of her room, and she was completely shed of all garments by the time she entered the bathroom.

The cold air almost stung her heated flesh as she pushed the shower door open. The cold floor even clung to her slightly clammy feet as the glass door clicked behind her. Emma turned the shower on, instantly heating the small shower space as the cold water rain down upon her. The displeasure soon evaporated with the oncoming steam as Emma allowed the water to wash over her washing away her day, but none of the desire that burned within her left; that remained, strong and raging. Her right hand slid down the opposite arm; once, twice, three times. Emma closed her eyes as she pictured Regina showering her body with attention. Regina's slender fingers trailed across her clavicle, tracing every dip and peak. The blond felt her breath hitch. The brunette's fingers feathered their way across her skin like a breeze while the shower poured down onto her causing her hair to cling to her face. Emma's other hand rose and pulled the unwanted hair tie from her wet mane letting the tie fall somewhere upon the shower floor, her eyes still clammed shut.

Regina's fingers danced their way down the valley between Emma's breasts causing her breath to hitch. Emma leant backwards until her back rested on the newly warmed tiles to remain upright. The wandering hand grazed her hardening nipple, causing her to gasp out right. The nub was soon swirled and pinched. A moment of disappointment and almost crazed desire followed as Emma realised even in this fantasy the warm water was not as good as Regina's hot mouth and touch. Another almost painful tweak by the invading hand had the blonde groan loudly. The other breast received the same treatment. The throb in between her legs was almost painful. Her hips bucked into the hand travelling down her soaked body. The nimble fingers slid over her trimmed hair, catching her swollen clit; causing her to gasp and her lower half to thrust forward. Her eyes almost shot open and it took more determination than she realised she had just to keep them closed and keep this fantasy going.

The Mayor's finger traced her swollen core, making Emma's hips jerk, legs quiver, and her breathe to shallow even further. Before she slipped over, Emma lowered herself until she was sat on the warm floor, back pressed against the wall and foot pushed into the shower door. Regina's hand only ceased movement for a moment, before caressing her engorged nub. Emma all but yelp, jerking upwards to gain more contact. The long fingers slipped into her core with little resistance. Her breathing was fast and shallow now, and she could feel her heart pound against her ribcage. Her own juices coated the invading digits easily as her walls tried their hardest to grasp them. Emma's head lull slightly to the side, making sure her face was not in the water's path. In her mind's eye she could see Regina's face looking down upon her as her fingers worked their magic, slipping in and out of her folds. Opening her eyes Emma saw through the steamed glass door, those piercing chocolate eyes looking back from above her. She heard her own gasp of breath over the noise of the shower and could do very little as her orgasm rage through her and she rocked against her own hand. It was only once her body stopped involuntarily twitching she realised that Regina, unlike Emma who if she had found her girlfriend in this position would be so intensely turned on, instead she looked pissed. Before Emma could stand on shaking legs, Regina all but power matched out of the small bathroom, without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Jealous

 **Author** : Calliope-plantain

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Regina/Emma

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Once. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

 **Prompt from Tumblr:** Emma and Regina are secretly in a relationship, but gossip makes Regina insecure about their sex life.

 **Beta:** Scarlet-Marauder awesomely was my beta. So, any mistakes she's missed are her fault ;)

 **AN:** I am trying to use this to inspire me to get back into writing "Famous Last Words" – which is still in the works; just university, my job and health have halted it somewhat. This fic will be 3 chapters at most.

" _I don't like the way he's looking at you; I'm starting to think you want him too. Am I crazy? Have I lost ya? Even though I know you love me, can't help it" - Nick Jonas_

"I wasn't aware I was in a relationship with someone so … crude" Regina barked at her before she'd even walked out of the bathroom, now wrapped in a towel. The older woman was pacing up and down one side of the bed, not even able to look at her.

"Crude? Really?" Emma asked in disbelief. Why did Regina have to always talk so proper. She knew it was due to the years under her mother's control and grooming to become queen; still it was hardly the time or place, surely. Also, it wasn't as if she was taking matters into her own hands in front of the town hall. She had in fact been in her own home, in her own shower, behind what she was pretty sure had been locked door. Similarly, Emma's fantasy had been so convincing because everything she had imagined, had happened on more than one occasion, so why was Regina getting so upset? Surely, she'd had times where she'd been wound so tightly she had had to do something about it. Right? "Wait. Have you never … done that before?" the blonde asked cautiously. The other woman merely stared back. Well that pretty much ruined every fantasy Emma had ever had about Regina.

"Absolutely not" was her only response as Regina sat on the edge of Emma's bed as if it were her throne. Emma had to ignore the still pleasant buzz radiating through her body at the thought of the times in which that were true.

"How is that possible?" Emma asked in incredulity. Regina had long since confessed to seeking gratification in the arms of others during her time as Queen and Mayor. She was fully aware of Regina's physical relationship with Graham, as well servants and possibly townspeople, though the latter was just a suspicion without proof. Regina's former bedpartners did not matter to Emma, for it was her who the woman in front of her was choosing to share her bed. The sheriff had hoped there was something more developing between them, most of which had gone unspoken of. They were different she knew. Different classes, almost worlds apart; however up until now they had been making it work. Yet the way Regina was looking at her now was one she had gotten all too used to on her days on the streets. It was one of disapproval, and maybe even disgust. Those women had believed she was a sex worker, they had told her as much. She was below them, a waste of space and air. Did Regina believe that? Surely not. Emma knew her demons were always only a few steps behind, but since her time with Regina she had, for the most part, kept them at bay.

"Because unlike you I don't have the libido of a teenage boy" Regina shouted at her and Emma felt shame flood her body in an instant. She was used to Regina's remarks. She had been subjected to them for years. In the beginning, they were designed to hurt, frustrate and anger. They had served their purpose, every time. As time had progressed, as villains had forced them together, the quips lost their edge. As they bonded over their son, they had become almost banter. Both women could still be sharp when their temper was tested and stoked by the other, in ways only the other knew how. Emma could ready admit that, but Regina's tone hurt more than she had remembered it hurting before. The accusation was not what hurt, Regina had said similarly things before, though usually in a playful manner. It was something about the look in Regina's eyes that stung and made Emma feel she needed to defend herself even though she knew there was nothing to defend. Masturbation was not something evil, or sinful; despite what a former catholic foster mother had once told her.

"Who apparently can't wait to …" Regina paused with a wave of her hand towards to the now empty bathroom, clearly uncomfortable to name what she'd witnessed. "Pleasure oneself a mere…" the brunette looked down at her watch before continuing. "Ten hours after having sex or is it just sex with me that leaves you feeling unsatisfied?" the older woman continued clearly getting angrier by the minute which just made Emma feel more confused.

"What are you talking about? Sex with you usually makes me very satisfied" Emma retorted in disbelief. Sex with Regina had been without a doubt the most, mind-blowing, soul shattering and yet intimate experiences of her life. This had nothing to do with sex with Regina. That wasn't true, it had everything to do with sex with Regina. Regina had worked her to an unimaginable high that morning, which was only dampened by her nerves; making it impossible for her to orgasm. She had tried. Hard. That however had not been Regina's fault.

"Usually?" Regina said taken aback, and Emma realised her mistake instantly. She was saying this all wrong. In fact, she was just making it worse, but she wasn't going to let Regina tell her what she had been doing was wrong. The only thing that had been wrong was that Regina had not joined her.

"Regina…Why are you doing this?" Emma sighed, hoping the former Mayor would take some sort of pity on her, and just put her out of her misery. In the time they had been together, Regina had seen her naked an uncountable number of times, and yet stood in nothing but a fluffy white towel Emma had never felt more exposed.

"Why am _I_ doing this?" Regina repeated clearly amazed by Emma's apparent stupidity. "I just walked in on my girlfriend pleasuring herself within hours of what I had thought was amazing sex, something which had been pretty consistent for the last two months" Regina explained managing to keep surprisingly good eye contact, making the blonde to look away and yet she found she couldn't. Emma would be lying if she said she didn't feel a little as if she'd missed a step going downstairs as the other woman continued. "So please forgive me for being a _little_ vexed upon realising that she's been lying to me about it and gods knows about what else" Regina finished as if daring her to share some well-kept secret, except nothing her girlfriend was saying was true. Had she not looked in the mirror?

"What the hell Regina? There is nothing wrong in masturbating and I haven't been lying about it or anything else. The sex has been amazing" Emma stated, hoping to be firm enough to make Regina believe her but tender enough that she wouldn't have her head bitten off. What on earth was going on?

"Evidently" Regina gestured angrily to the bathroom door.

"I'm not going to be made to feel guilty for taking my own pleasure into my own hands, Regina" she bites back with frustration. Despite her conviction, she felt her arms wrap tighter around herself and the small towel. She was starting to feel sick and chilly. This was not how tonight was meant to go. It wasn't as if she had had a detailed plan, but certainly both of them were over dressed for this part of her evening.

"Because mine weren't good enough" Regina shouted back as she sat forward gesturing to herself with her hand. They were really going to be doing this weren't they. Maybe she should just go and get dressed. If the first year in Storybrooke taught her anything, it was that they were both as stubborn as each other. Once they picked a fight, neither would give it up and would rag on it like a dog until neither would remember what had started it.

"What _is_ your problem?" Emma shot back as she felt the old buzz of their arguments travel across her skin. Except they did not do this anymore. Sure, they fought. She doubted that would ever change, but this felt different. It felt different from the arguments they'd had before the curse had broken too. Was that simply because she knew Regina better now. She knew of the walls and the masks she clung to desperately for fear of letting someone get the upper hand. The fear of losing that control. The possibility that she might let someone in, someone who could hurt her. Did Regina not realise Emma would not do that. Not again.

"I know you Regina" the blond sighed gently and saw Regina shift uncomfortably. Emma does know Regina, just as she knows her. This isn't the person her girlfriend usually was behind closed doors. Emma was under no illusions, Regina was not a saint; but she was not as bad as she tries to make people believe either. Emma had known that for a while. Seeing the former Evil Queen part of Regina, before she had gone to the Wish Realm had confirmed it. It was nothing however, to the side she'd seen of Regina since they'd started dating. Regina still presented as a kind, caring close friend to the outside world, that had changed very little. In private however, Regina was… loving, gentle and softer somehow. Emma had often wondered if it was who Regina would have been, if Daniel had not been killed. The blonde often saw an innocence which did not match the deeds Emma knew she had committed as Queen. It was a side of the woman, Emma cherished and would keep doing so for as long as Regina would allow.

"This isn't just about catching me in the shower" Emma stated softly. It was not a question. She did not want to give the older woman a chance to avoid it.

"Because that's not reason enough?" Regina said equally as softly, though it still held the tone of displeasure.

"No!" Emma retorted loudly noticing the other woman jump slightly. "Because do you have any idea how _fucking_ _hot_ it would be for me in the roles were reversed?" she continued firmly, and to her astonishment she saw something flicker in Regina's face. "So _please_ …tell me what's wrong", she pleaded and saw the moment her girlfriend's resolve broke, though it was not without annoyance.

"Finding out the person you've been seeing, lying to…" Regina started, and Emma couldn't help but feel equally as annoyed.

"I didn't lie!" Emma interrupted sharply.

"You said usually!" Regina specified deliberated.

It was with a pinch to the bridge of her nose that Emma explained as clearly as she could. "I…This morning I was stressed out and too wound up to …finish" she said with an awkwardness she seldom felt when it came to matters of the bedroom. Emma Swan was usually fairly confident in bed. It had always been matters of the heart she found difficult.

"So, you pretended… so you lied" Regina stated, just disregarding what the blonde had said. Emma's feelings of frustration were rising within her again. She turned her back on the other woman for a moment, to rearrange her towel. She noted the trail of her discarded clothes leading to the bathroom, wishing she'd just gotten undressed in the other room.

"I didn't want to ruin the moment", Emma said to the wall opposite her, rather than the woman whose eyes she could feel burning into her.

"No, you lied" Regina repeated, causing Emma to turn back to say something but was stopped by the look on the other woman's face. It was not one of anger, but genuine pain. It stopped Emma in her tracks, because she recognised it as the soft and gentle Regina she had come to know over the last four months. They were getting to point of what was truly wrong, and whatever it was, was hurting the woman Emma was fighting so hard not to love. A battle she knew she was losing, but her own insecurities stopped the words from coming out of her mouth, for fear Regina would not feel the same. She knew the look because she knew she, like Regina had perfected the ability to hide it from those who could hurt her. "Rather than being an adult and telling me what I was doing wrong you choose to lie to me", the brunette continued, and Emma felt the air leave her lungs as the look upon Regina's face intensified.

"You didn't do anything wrong Regina" Emma breathed and saw with sadness, Regina's lip curl in disbelief. "These things happen. Have you orgasmed every time you've had sex?" she asked, hoping to encourage the former Mayor's logical side. No one was that lucky, even men have performance issues, it didn't mean their partner had done something wrong though.

"When I've had sex with someone I _cared_ about" Regina snapped back, and Emma saw the mask was back in place.

"Well I'm sorry my body isn't as perfect as yours – when I'm stressed it doesn't happen" Emma roared back in frustration. Trying to ignore Regina's admission of caring for her. Acknowledging it right now, she knew would send Regina running further behind her defensive wall. Also ignoring it enabled her own annoyance with the other woman not to be damped as they continued towards the core of Regina issue.

"Well _I'm_ sorry for not having a calming effect on you, but good to know I'm not the only one you've faked it with. I do feel sorry for Hook and Neal though, you were awfully stressed when you were with them" Regina all but snarled. Emma could see that innocence shine in Regina's eyes that was impossible for Emma not to see now she knew it was there. It did not stop the blow from hurting though, despite knowing its purpose was to protect Regina.

"What the fu- why would you bring them into this?" Emma almost spat in disbelief.

"You felt it appropriate to bring my past bedfellows into this, so why not?" Regina give way with ease of a politician. That was not what the blond had intended to do. The mayoral mask was firmly back in place now, and it frustrated the basically naked woman beyond what she had known was possible.

"Oh my god. I can't. I can't do this with you Regina" Emma retorted and would have thrown her hands in the air had they not been firmed wrapped around herself to stop herself from being exposed. Physically and emotionally, neither she had realised she still needed to do anymore in front of Regina. She thought they were passed this, even long before they had falling into this relationship. "So much for being an adult and telling each other what's wrong" Emma sighed before turning away with the intent of getting dressed.

"You lied to me. I trusted you and you lied, that is what is wrong" Regina said firmly, but even Emma heard the strain of her voice. It was that tone which cause Emma to half turn and caught Regina's eye. "I don't do things like this easily Emma" the brunette continued, and Emma felt herself swallow carefully for fear of spooking her girlfriend if she made any sudden movements. "I have loved two people in my life and both ended…awfully. Against my better judgement I let you in" the former queen explained with slowly forming tears in her eyes and blonde felt a wave of emotion wash over her, she knew was not her own. "I care for you Emma, more than I thought I would and you lied" Regina finished, and Emma knew she could not avoid the other woman's admission this time. It took a moment to realise Regina had mentioned loving Daniel and Robin. Was this Regina's confession to loving her? Or at least the possibility that she could in the future. The simply notion of such a thing made the rush of emotion catch in the Saviour's throat.

"Regina…" Emma heard the crack in her own voice. She could feel her own insecurities clawing at her insides. Insecurities that were etched into the woman's face. They really were sides of the same coin. Both abused little girls, too afraid and ashamed to let other people in and do more damage to the child within. If this relationship was to even stand a chance of working, they had to be honest with one of other. Or at least be honest enough to let the other see their pain. Emma moved to kneel at Regina's feet and couldn't help the huff of laughter that fell from lips as the town impedes the movement. "Really wish I wasn't doing this in a towel" Emma huffed, bunching the towel a little higher, making it possible to kneel. Emma placed each of her hands-on Regina's legs, and felt the muscles beneath her hands jump at the contact. "I didn't lie" Emma said softly, before rushing to continue when she saw Regina open her mouth to interrupt. "Yes, I wasn't wholly truthful, and I could have been, but I didn't want to ruin it for _you_ " the blond soothed gentle. "You knew I was stressed and tried to cheer me up and take my mind of it and you managed both because believe me sex with you is always amazing", Emma clarified, hoping Regina would understand. Would understand what it had meant to her that Regina had even tried. The blonde knew it had not been about Regina's pleasure when she had initiated sex that morning but Emma's, to make her feel better. If anything, it had been Emma who had felt a little guilty for not being able to perform and give Regina what she had wanted, Emma to feel more relaxed. That said however, it was not in vain. It had been a success, and the sooner the other woman realised that, the better they'd be.

"But you didn't…" Regina finally interrupted, which Emma knew she could easily counter.

"No, I didn't but that wasn't your fault", the younger woman knocked back, with a gentle, but firm squeeze to the thighs beneath her fingertips.

"The only times I haven't were with the King, I was too …" Regina explained before trailing off. Emma saw in that moment, the teenage girl who had all but been sold to the man she was meant to think of as her grandfather. They had never really spoken about her time with the King, but Emma was not stupid or naïve. Even without Henrys book, Emma knew enough about history to know what happened to Queens and princesses. It wasn't how fairy tale books painted it. The blond had some suspicions about Regina's marriage to the King but would never asked about it, she would share if and when she was ready. "and sometimes with Graham and even then, I got more pleasure out of power as the Evil Queen. He was just scratching an itch" Regina explained looking more ashamed than Emma could ever remember her seeing in the other woman's face. While Emma doubted she would ever truly understand Regina's frame of mind or deeds as the Queen, she understood who that woman had become as a result. She understood the fight Regina endured to not become that person again. The older woman did not need to feel shame for fighting for control when she was afforded so very little in her life. Emma did not agree in Regina's methods, Emma understood the notion of doing what you need to, to survive.

"With me you don't have to. It would be great if you did obviously but for me being with you, being intimate with you is enough", Emma said softly and saw Regina's bottom lip twitch. This was so much more than catching Emma's solo time in the shower. Despite not knowing what had brought Regina's self-doubt out of hiding, Emma knew she wanted to protect this woman. Wanted to protect her so fiercely it almost hurt. "You are enough. I don't need to orgasm every time" Emma continued looking Regina dead in the eye. There was no escaping this conversation for either of them. If this was to work, they had to be honest. Emma of course could see she was a hypocrite but going forward, this would be a learning curve.

"I want you to", Regina added, almost shyly. Despite the cherished childlikeness Regina could display in their private moments, she rarely looked or acted "shy".

Emma however could help the small smile that spread across her lips, and saw one appear on her lover's. "Okay, but it is okay if I don't. It does not you mean you're doing anything wrong", the blonde pressed on.

"But Ruby…" Regina said, her expression looked as if the words had slipped out without her say so. Emma felt a rush of annoyance flood her veins at the waitress. If her crude mouth had upset Regina and gotten Emma into trouble, she'd kill her.

"But Ruby what?" Emma asked carefully and saw Regina sigh. It would seem this was Regina's trigger. It was with a gentle rub to Regina's thigh, Emma hoped to both reassure her girlfriend but also urge her to continue.

"I overheard her and Tinkerbell talking about…Hook", Regina replied, looking somewhat annoyed, though Emma suspected it was more at herself than Emma or the women she'd overheard. "…You and Hook", she clarified sheepishly.

"Okaaaay…" Emma said slowly, feeling almost as confused at Regina words, than when she had at her outburst. What did Hook have to do with he and Regina's sex life.

"Tinkerbell and Hook have been getting _intimate_ and they were talking about how…gifted Hook is in certain areas and Ruby said you must be missing him…and his gifts and…" Regina continued evidently understanding Emma's confusing. Her tone seemed to take on a rambling quality that only Emma's could when she was in trouble. Clearly, they had been spending too much time together.

"Okay I'm going to stop you there. I am not missing Hook or his "gifts"", Emma clarified with a crinkle of her nose in disgust. She did not want to think of Hook's … gifts. Damn Regina for putting that thought, and image in her head.

"I don't have that or … his experience with women", Regina explained quietly, losing the ability to look her in the eye. Oh! Emma had not expected that.

"Am I the first woman you've ever been with?" Emma asked letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"Don't mock me Emma" Regina bite back with a look of hurt in her direction. That had not been her intent at all.

"I'm _not_. I am so not mocking you", Emma retorted in disbelief. How was she the only woman Regina had ever slept with. That could not be possible. Not that Emma had a problem it, just Regina was so…good in bed. A talent, Emma had assumed had come from practice. If anything, that made it even hotter. "I am just surprised… and impressed", Emma continued, knowing her disbelief was coming out.

"Why would you be impressed with that?" Regina half snapped, but also looking at Emma with disbelief. Though Emma could see where her's came from pleasant surprise, Regina came from shame.

"Because you are … incredible, I just assumed you'd been with more women", Emma replied, hoping she was being reassuring. "You might not have his gifts … really are we going to keep saying that" she said with a slight annoyance.

"Would you rather I said penis?", Regina quipped in a deadpan tone. A tone Emma ignored anyway.

"You most certainly don't need one or his experience, you have plenty of skills of your own and I'm not remotely complaining" Emma continued with pride. She would never understand what she did for someone like Regina Mills to notice her. She was smart, witty, funny, complex, beautiful and sexy as hell. She understood where her insecurities came from, but she would never agree with them.

"You were masturbating in the shower", Regina replied in the same monotone manner.

"Because my _super_ - _hot_ girlfriend got me so fucking turned on this morning and I've had to wait all day to get home … three of those hours were sat in a church may I add… that I couldn't wait anymore" Emma explained with what she hoped had been the same enthusiasm she had felt upon ripping her own clothes off earlier. This woman had managed to torture her all day, without even being present. She had made her think thoughts that had almost crippled her with desire that she had not been able to withstand it any longer.

"As I said the libido of a teenage boy", Regina retorted but even Emma saw the slight upturn of her lips. She was getting through to her.

"Can we not bring boys back into this?" Emma jested in turn and saw the small smile fall, though a frown did not take its place.

"You have experience with women, you're it for me", Regina explained, and Emma saw the moment she realised what she had just said, and a slight rosy tint took hold her cheeks.

"Okay that's true and while I have no complaints how about we agree to be more honest with each other" Emma suggested tenderly. Regina, she guessed was not wrong. Emma could remember her first experiences with women with more experience. It was scary and unknown; and Emma like Regina had pretended to be more experienced and have more bravado than she really had. Unlike Emma though, Regina was not a teenager in an unequal relationship. They were partners. There was no right or wrong here. They had to communicate with each other, no matter how difficult it was. There were no consequences for perceived weakness. "I promise to be more …forthcoming with what I like, if you promise to be more open about feeling insecure about us", Emma supplied and saw Regina instant, though unthreatening scowl. "Please Regina", she breathed.

"Fine I promise" Regina gave in, still a scowl planted firmly upon her lips. Lips which Emma very quickly placed a kiss on, with what she hoped was love and pride. There was that word again. Love. She really could love this woman in front of her in only Regina would let her.

"Good", was Emma firm reply as she rewarded Regina's honest with a slightly lingering kiss and felt Regina return it carefully. The blonde couldn't help the smile that formed as her lover increased the kiss' pressure. Emma slightly nibbled upon the bottom lip being offered to her, and felt Regina's hands move to pull her upwards at least onto her hunkers. The move enabled Emma to deepen the kiss, and felt Regina's mouth respond instantly as she felt invading tongue. "Even better than the shower" Emma said catching her breath for a moment.

"Is that so?" was the retort before the brunette ceased her mouth again as well as grabbing the towel wrapped around Emma's frame firmly. Regina swallowed her "aha" and gasp of surprise as the other woman all but pulled her on top of the former Queen. Emma fall unceremoniously on top of Regina, causing the other woman to make a small huff noise. The noise soon turned into an appreciating moan as Emma ground into her body beneath her causing their bodies melded perfectly. It was not often the Sheriff was on top. "Why don't you show me _exactly_ what I was doing?" Regina purred, and Emma felt her libido soar. God this woman was going to be the death of her. Emma rolled off Regina and pulled her long side her. Luckily neither women fall off the bed. Though for a heated moment Emma realised of all the placed in her new apartment that they had, had sex, it had never gotten so heated they did it on the floor. However, the first image that came to mind was having sex on the kitchen floor. The thought was lost as Regina thrust her hips forward and ground into her core, which was only being obstructed her the towel that was now loosely fastened around her. A low whimper was the only unintelligible response Emma could give. "I was thinking in the shower might be more…appropriate", Regina purred again, this time so deeply the blond felt it vibrate through her chest. Dark hungry eyes looked down upon her as she felt a hooked finger pull gently upon the knot in her towel.

"My shower is too small" Emma gasped as she felt Regina's finger come into contact with the valley between her breasts.

"Mine isn't", Regina replied smugly, clearly enjoying the effect she was having on her. Emma felt the knot in her towel become undone, though the brunette was effectively pinning it and her in place. Emma just nodded slightly, though what she was agreeing to she wasn't entirely sure; she just wanted this towel to be removed and preferably Regina's clothes too. Though the instantly image of Regina's wet blouse, straining slightly under her laboured breathing caused Emma to moan again as she felt the bed beneath her disappear and be replaced by a rug. It took a moment for Emma's sense to catch up with her surroundings. Regina had transported them to her own bathroom. The owner of said bathroom however still had her pinned in place on the bathroom floor. "Let the lesson begin", the former Queen said with a smirk as she ground her own core into Emma's stomach, though it was the blonde who let out a stretched, low groan. It was going to be a long night and Emma, couldn't wait.


End file.
